Time After Time
by f-o-b-asian-gansta-girl
Summary: Rejected by Naruto, being cared for by two boys, shino makes a move, kiba is jealous, shino goes real far, kiba is uber jealous, then kiba goes real far with hinata thn suddenly her life turns upside down. whats happening? well please READ and REVIEW!
1. Summary

Summary:

Hinata finally has the courage to tell him about her feelings for him till she sees him with Sakura. Totally heart broken. Ok. He rejected her telling her that he was in love with Sakura. Hinata told him what and who Sakura was. Her true colours. Yes a Slut or a whore or a ho. He slaps her in disappointment. Hinata's comrades noticed about her problem and Kiba became a bit angry (or Majorly (not a word but my word now!)) and wanted to get revenge on Naruto. Blah blah blah.

JUST READ AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!!

Enjoy!


	2. Walk

Hinata rushed towards Naruto to greet him and to tell him how much she loved him, "hey Naruto-kun" Hinata yelled softly so Naruto was able to hear it from afar. "Hey…' He yelled with a wide, happy grin, she blushed viscously "I am going to tell him, that I love him!" she thought gleefully in her mind. Her heart skipped like a rabbit but something interrupted her emotions as he was suddenly kissed by a Pink haired girl on the lips. "Naruto-kun thanks for the valentines gift! I loved it and Sasuke-kun couldn't compete with that" she said happily, that girl was Sakura, the girl he had been waiting for his whole entire life.

"…Sakura!" Naruto blushed as Sakura gave him the look of desire and kissed him on the lips again. Hinata was emotionless; she knew he came back 9 months ago after he returning from his training with Jiraya and wanted to be with him, she knew that Sakura was beautiful and charming and was not meant for him as she slept around with so many people, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Gaara and with Sasuke minutes before he left the village and very sickly Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Jiraya the peeping tom sex pervert and Asuma, Shikamaru's teacher but never laid a finger on her dearest friend, Kiba. She flirts outrageously with Kiba and tried to date him but somehow he always refuses her.

Hinata?" Naruto asked confusedly. Hinata breaks out from her thoughts and stares up at him with no hot redness on her cheeks, she just looked plain pale. "Naruto-kun…" She spoke softly but wasn't able to stare straight into his eyes. Her lips trembled with fear and sadness and her eyes started to water but she still was not blushing. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" he asked gingerly, Sakura slipped her arm around his arm trying to force Naruto away from Hinata. "Baby, Its getting late lets go to my apartment." She slowly put on her innocent devilish smile on her face that always makes me and Ino tick. Naruto tenses up his face with confusion, "Its only three." He spoke without hesitation. Sakura burns with anger and she clicks her knuckles as if she wanted to beat the shit out of me and Naruto together. "Sakura, I will meet you there." Naruto's voice became still and stiff which changed Sakura's actions in an instant. She turns and walks away with a growl. "Please, tell me what's wrong." He asked with curiosity and confusion mixed together. She sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small little packet which was wrapped neatly. This suddenly made Naruto blush slightly. "This… I was going to give this to you today for valentines." She strongly held out to him as she bowed. He took it slowly and carefully ripped the wrapping. "you gave me a homemade necklace? Is this when I say 'big things do come in small packages' ?" He asked happily sounding a bit teary. She nodded happily, and then her heart pumped and pounded loudly.

"I love you, Naruto-kun!" she blurted as the words slipped out. He held her hand, "His hands are so soft…" she thought to herself as she blushed. "Hinata-chan…" he spoke as he held her hand. "Im in love with Sakura-chan…"

Hinata felt the urge to cry but held it in by using her chakra. "She's a liar a player and a bitch!"

She blurted out the words that were stuck in her throat for so long. "How could you say that about her, shes your friend!" he spoke angrily which struck her because he never exactly had used that tone of voice at her before. "She was! Not when she slept with Shino and broke his heart as she moved onto his friend, Neji!' she screamed trying to fight back the tears. In a spilt second she felt the swollenness on her right cheek which caused her nose to bleed as she fell onto the ground with force. "Im sorry I used my last bit of chakra on you…" He spoke softly with anger. "You're a terrible liar… Im disappointed in you, Hinata" Her heart stopped as he said 'disappointed' her tears gushed down from her eyes to the muddy ground. "Naru…"

"Go home, Hinata." he spoke as he interrupted. She didn't want to look up to see him turn away from her she was scared to watch him leave her. The one she loved for many years that made her stronger physically and mentally left and rejected her. She soon felt the tears from the sky drop onto her clenched fists.

The sky cried with her.


	3. Bruises And Pain

"Argh!" Hinata screamed as she hit the ground with force. Kiba and Shino both ran to the injured girl. "Hinata, you don't seem to be concentrating today." Shino spoke in that calm voice of his which triggered Hinata's anger and frustration.

"Im fine!" She yelled as she tried to stand up but her ankle clicked. "a-ah." She yelped in pain. Shino gave her a hand which instantly made her blush. "I sense it has something to do with Naruto." She went silent as Shino mentioned his name. "Whoever caused that bruise on your face must've been strong, very strong"

"n-no I hurt m-myself during training, that's all no need to get worried." She stuttered which obviously showed that she was lying. Kiba folded his arms and shook his head. "Hinata, you're a terrible liar," he smirked as Akamaru barked. "Nothing would've moved magically forming that kind of bruise on your face." She sighed sadly holding back the tears. "Hinata…" Kiba spoke in that worrying voice. Shino stepped closer to her droopy body. "Whoever did this must've had a reason to hurt you like this…" He spoke emotionless. She bit her lip so her mind wasn't concentrating on the pain in her heart. "If it was a girl, a girl wouldn't leave that kind of mark on your cheek except for Haruno who has monstrous strength. If she did hurt you she must've had a VERY good reason" Shino reasoned leaving Kiba standing there, clueless and as for Hinata, she wishes that Shino does not say. "Two boys who hadn't lost their virginity to Haruno Sakura are Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto. It wouldn't be Kiba because he is not interested in her in any matter; the bruise WAS caused by a surprise physical contact used by hand. You did go silent when I mentioned Naruto's name and…" He paused, "…He IS the nine tailed fox." He pushed up his glasses which shined with the light as he finished. Kiba gritted his teeth clenched his fists _Naruto, why would you do this to Hinata? _he soon disappeared from his spot. "K-Kiba kun? No! Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled softly _Kiba-kun… why are you…? _She thought to herself. "Hinata, since you are hurt I will carry you to find Naruto and Kiba." Shino's hand came out of his pocket to Hinata. Her face reddened _Shino is going to carry me? _She shyly thought to herself. "S-Shino… it is okay you don't hav…"

"No, I insist." He softly spoke to her. He quickly grabbed her arm softly and lifted her into his arms "Let's go."

Hinata held her hand against her chest and blushed. "Shino… I-I-I-…" she stuttered nervously unable to keep eye contact with him.

"was there any reason why Naruto would hurt you?" He questioned her carefully and softly so he doesn't sound angry.

"One… I told him that I love him…" Hinata spoke shyly and for Shino he jolted in shock. "second… it didn't go as I wanted. He chose her over me and I wanted to tell him the truth I told him that Sakura are things that I are forbidden to say about a friend and that it wasn't acceptable when she used you to get to Neji and broke your heart when you found out about them." Hinata frowned sadly.

_She did that? Confronted to Naruto? Unacceptable when she broke my heart? _He thought confusedly to himselfHe blushed lightly under the hood of his jacket.

Flashback

"_Neji-kun do you think Shino will find out?" Sakura asked in a 'naughty' tone to Neji, touching the bulge in his pants and kissing his neck making him sigh with pleasure._

"_a-ahh Sakura-chan… please no more!" Neji begged, this was his first time being touched by a girl, being touched down there. "No until you cum all over you pants Ne-ji-ku-n" she teased him touching him harder and harder, licking him on the neck faster and faster. "mmm… Neji you taste so good, the smell of your sweat… you are enjoying it so much." She giggled cheekily and evilly slowly unzipping his pants. Neji panting heavily as for Sakura, talking dirtily to him. "Im going to make you cum! Ahh" she moaned. "Let's see if your just as good as saaaa-suuuu-ke-kun!" She moaned louder and louder as poor Neji fingered her, he felt like he was being tortured as his pants were off. Neji came over to her place to sort out her problems if there was a rat in her apartment, I guess not. Neji hates being compared to Sasuke he got up held Sakura up by the bum and forced himself into her. "oooh Neji." She moaned calling out his name._

"_Am I better than Sasuke-kun now?" Neji smirked while still groaning because of her tightness. "Not yet, you haven't even made me cum yet." She smiled devilishly. Both moaning and groaning as they both kept going. They both soon reached their climax. Neji panting away trying to catch his breath as most of his chakra were used up. Sakura helplessly shaking from the pleasure slowly made her way up onto Neji's chest. Her head laid comfortably onto his chest. "You're way better than Sasuke-kun and Shino-kun." she smiled. Neji still panting and still managed to smirk. "…Of course."_

_The bug soon left Shino's window and flew over the woods over to Shino and Hinata who were both training together. "Hinata you're improving very quickly." He spoke in that emotionless tone. She smiled cheerfully. Shino paused as the bug landed onto his palm. "Oh so I see…" His voice changed suddenly… he was upset. "Hinata, lets take a break." He spoke sounding mildly upset. "Shino-kun, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He did not answer he kept quiet. He then disappeared from the spot. "Shino-kun?" Hinata yelled softly running off trying to find him. She used her Byuugan, she spotted Shino sitting on a rock near the waterfall, the waterfall where Naruto 2 years ago spotted her doing training, naked. Yes, Shino went pretty far. "Shino-kun…" she thought sadly to herself. "What's wrong, Shino-kun?"_

"_You don't need to hide, Shino-kun" She spoke softly, "Tell me what made you upset."_

_Shino did not answer her. She came closer to him; he could almost feel her warmth near his skin. She put her open hand under his chin lifting it up gently facing her. "Hinata, you won't understand it that someone you finally meet and you think they appreciate you for who you are, they tell you that they love you and they'd do anything to show it to you…" He had finally spoken up but ended up sounding emotionless. Her eyes narrowed down towards his glasses. "I want to see your eyes, Shino-kun… I want to see the expression in your eyes." She thought to herself. She felt her heart jumping high and pounding hard, she could feel his sadness from his soft, gentle touch. He tried to grip onto her but only ended up continuing. "…then sources out there tell you that they no longer want you and want someone new and interesting. They leave you broken inside and clueless leaving yourself asking 'why'. They have you buried in their pocket forgetting about you while they are holding your best friend in their hands, playing and loving it like a child's toy…"_

_Hinata sobbed with hands over her face. He jolted with shock. "Hinata, are you alright?"_

_She nodded and moved her hands away from her face; he blushed lightly staring through his sunglasses into her big, beautiful, expressive, tearful eyes like he's never seen it before. "S-Shino-kun, does this have something to do with Sakura-san and Neji? I understand about Sakura but im confused about Neji because he IS your best friend" she asked nicely holding back the anger. He did not answer but hugged her tightly and his head on her chest. She felt the wetness on her jacket she instantly knew he was crying, he did not give out a single whimper or a sob. She tightened her hug around him. "Shino-kun, im always here when you need me;" She said softly running her fingers through his hair._

Sakura walking alone to her apartment, giggling to herself, _I did such a perfect job now that I've had taken his virginity… now I need…_ "Kiba-kun!" She yelled sweetly to Kiba who was standing right outside her apartment, smirking to himself. "Sakura-san" he greeted. She came closer to his face, smiled cheekily running her fingers up his chest. "You can always call me 'chan'"

"hm… yes." He mumbled under his breath. "So how are you?" he asked not wanting her to find something suspicious.

"Oh you know, just lonely…" she narrowed her eyes down to his pants, smirking. _He is now under my spell. _"…horny." She pushed herself closer to his warm body.

_Hn, you think that'd work on me?_ He thought to himself. "I thought you and Naruto are a couple? Sakura 'chan'" he spoke still smirking to himself. Kiba stared closely at her face, _smirking I see…_ "Oh no, Naruto? He's nothing that dumbass doesn't even know that I don't have feelings for him."

She put on a smirk, Kiba twitched angrily _that bitch used Naruto… now I gotta g…_ Her lips touched his, he felt faint as her soft, thin lips were still on his. "Kiba-kun, I know you want me and you know I want you…" she teased him by whispering it slowly into his ear. _Please someone, Shino or Hinata… save me please. _He then felt hands shove him away from Sakura, _yes, im saved!_ "Why are you locking lips with my girl?!" Kiba recognized the voice, the slight high-pitched annoying voice. _Shit._ "Na-ru-too!!! You hurt Kiba-kun!" she screamed at him. "He was kissing you and you're my girlfriend!" he screamed back, Softly trying not to raise her temper even higher. "Well now we are over! Im sick of you getting jealous of me around everyone!" she screamed at him hitting him over the head with a handbag. "Everyone around you? All I've seen was Kiba around you now… kissing you! And im okay with people around you but not when they are kissing you!" he spoke softly while yelling as well. _Ugh they are both so loud!_ "dammit NARUTO! I hate you!" Sakura shouted, hitting him hard, very hard on the head with her handbag. Naruto on the ground groaning as his head was in pain from Sakura's extreme strength. "Dammit! You will pay, Kiba!" he yelled, his eyes went orange and the whisker tattoos on his face seemed to have smudged. _Oh shit, Kiba… you've angered the nine tails. May god have mercy on your soul…_


	4. Competitor

My grammar sucks. Um I couldn't say this on my previous chapters. Coz it didn't show up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Naruto. It belongs to Mr M. (don't kow his name)

I think im improving a little

Enjoy!

-----------

"Sakura!" a loud, pitched scream came across her ears. _Sounds like…_ "Its Ino!" the girl greeted. Sakura looked up, she spotted a tall, blonde girl wearing purple smirking at her evilly. She peered at the boys who fought aggressively against each other, were frozen, couldn't move and stiff. "nani?" the two boys both spoke in union.

"I know only one person who can do this…" Naruto wondered to himself

"…technique…" Kiba thought.

"Aren't you happy that ive brought Shika-chan along?" Ino waved at Sakura while pointing at Shikamaru. "Girlfriend's are so troublesome." He sighed. Ino twitched a brow and cracked her knuckles in front of him. "Shi-ka-ma-ru!" Ino smirked evilly. He gave off a weak, nervous smile. He kept the boys still in his technique.

"Naruto! Why would you hurt Hinata like that?"

Kiba shouted angrily. He noticed that Naruto put on his famous smirk, the I-wont-lose smirk.

"Hinata's a bitch." Naruto in an instant changed his expression to a sensitive, sad expression.

"She did nothing to deserve anything like what you did to her! Nothing" He yelled at Naruto.

"She lied to me saying that Sakura slept with everyone… well pretty much everyone." he spoke softly in a sad tone of voice. Sakura gasped quietly. _Fuck, Hinata knew about my actions… with Neji and Shino and all the others._ She gulped in fear.

Kiba became teary in the eye. "Naruto… how can you be so slow." He cried, Naruto jolted as he saw Kiba's hurt expression. "She slept with Shino, Neji, all the boys and including Shikamaru!"

Naruto quickly stared at Sakura giving her a Is-that-true face. She looked away from him in guilt. He soon realized that the girl he loved was a… slut. He slowly looked at Shikamaru; he gave Naruto a smirk, shrugging his shoulder. "Its all true."

Naruto stared at his feet in disappointment and hurt. _Sakura-chan… im so sorry Hinata-chan._ He thought to himself. Everyone stared at the direction when they heard the landing of feet. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata screamed in fear when she saw Kiba crying. Shino did not move but stared at the heartbroken idiot. _Baka,_ he thought to himself. Naruto stared at Hinata who was looking at Kiba in the eye. It was so intimate and cute that he began getting abit jealous of the site. "Kiba-kun, are you alright?" She asked him still trying to stare at him in the eye. He nodded slowly and sadly. "Shikamaru-kun, please release Kiba-kun!" Shikamaru nodded but before he could release his technique. "Don't release Naruto."

Naruto's jaw dropped down of what Hinata had said. _Don't release Naruto_. The words echoed inside his head. Shikamaru nodded again and released the right side of his shadow, Kiba, Hinata and Shino left the site without any goodbyes. "Shit." Shikamaru began to sweat as he was losing his chakra.

"What's wrong Shika-chan." Ino Asked.

"I cant hold him for too long." Shikamaru struggled to keep Naruto from moving. He released Naruto, all they could see was the anger and sadness in hiss eyes. Sakura awkwardly ran towards him attempting to cheer him up. She reached for his face "Naru-kun, what Hinata and Kiba said was all lies… do not trus-"

She was cut off as he pushed her hand away which frightened her. She backed away with fright and anger. He smirked angrily "You're just like the rest of the villagers back then, they had that same reaction whenever I got near them." He walked off leaving Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura behind "Just like the rest of them."

"Kiba-kun how can you be so crazy?" she yelled in a worriedly tone. Hugging Kiba tightly, and Shino was on her side. He growled under his breath "Because his actions angered me!" He startled her; his look was so intense it made her burn red. "When we found out he slapped you I wanted him to die on your feet I wanted him to pay for what he had done to you"

He looked away from her face, he too was burning red. _What was I thinking? I just said something real stupid to her. _Shino stared at Hinata intensively under his shades and hood. He too wouldn't forgive Naruto for his actions. He had the urge to hug her tight wanting to whisper _Hinata_, _don't worry; you have me_ into her ears. "Hinata, you should go clean up." Shino unexpectedly said the wrong thing. She shot up and bowed.

"Hai!" she spoke softly. She ran out and closed the door softly behind her.

"Kiba, you know it was dangerous to versus Naruto the nine tails in a fight." Shino lectured him. He looked straight at Shino with an intense stare. "I know, the thing is I know that you'd do the same if you were in my position."

Shino paused in silence. _Kiba is right._ Kiba sniggered, he smirked angrily. He shot up and left the room, leaving Shino alone.

"S-Shino-kun?" she stuttered as she entered the room in surprise. He was sitting against the wall looking out the window where he had the view of the sun setting down, and of the orange sky

"I wouldn't want you to be alone." He spoke in a different type of tone which she never exactly recognized from him. It sounded caring, trusting and warm. She flushed into the colours of baby pink (I don't know). "T-Thank you, S-Shino-kun." She thanked him. She could almost feel a warm smile forming across his face.

She sat on her bed folding her arms across her legs, blushing while staring at the boy who is peacefully staring out the window. "S-Shino" She stuttered in a shy manner. He turned slowly to look at her; she blushed almost instantly from the stare_._

"Yes?" He asked in clear, bold voice.

"a-any reason why you w-wouldn't want me to be a-alone in this room?" she stuttered nervously. He jolted inside which instantly made him stare back outside the window.

"why? Is it wrong for a comrade to keep another company?" he then changed his tone into his usual tone, Blunt, emotionless and cool. She shook her head while her face is still burning red. "n-n-n-n-no!" she stuttered nervously as if he was Naruto and still had a girly crush on him. He then vanished. "S-Shino wait!" she whispered out loud, wide eyed.

He reappeared in front of her, face to face on her bed.

"Yes Hinata." He spoke coolly. She looked down to her pants red faced unable to keep eye contact with him. "Back then when Sakura broke your h-h-heart." She stuttered shyly. He waited patiently for her to finish. "I wanted to march right up to her and to slap her on the face hard for what she had done to you." She played with her fingers nervously. Shino blushed under his jacket. "I felt like… -"

Before she could even finish, she was cut off by Shino. He titled her chin up to him, kissing her softly on the lips. She felt faint; she could still feel the warmth of his lips on her. He went deeper into the kiss; he slipped his wet, warm tongue into her mouth leaving her breathless. He reached under her shirt touching her bare skin. She shivered from the touch,

"S-Shino-kun." she moaned.

He then pulled himself away from her. He looked at her emotionless. "Forgive me, Hinata."

He then disappeared leaving Hinata confused.

_What was I thinking? Wanting more than just a kiss. Forgive me Hinata_ He thought to himself while sitting on the roof staring at the full moon. _Hinata… I…_

"Yo Shino Why you up so late?" Kiba startled him.

"I could ask you the same question." He spoke calmly trying not to sound strange or lose his cool.

"I couldn't sleep." Kiba replied putting a smirk on his face. "I was too busy thinking."

"What were you thinking of?" Shino sounded calm only just.

"I think I love Hinata." Kiba sighed with joy. Shino twitched a brow with surprise.

_I guess I have a competitor._

Oh, so that means Shino has feelings for her?

Next chapter.


	5. You'll Thank Me For This One Day

Characters are slightly out of character or completely. Sorry.

Remember I don't own anything.

Enjoy

-----------

"Dude, my love life sucks."

"Why? Because all the girls are after their own male teammates and Hinata isn't after any of us, well you?"

"That's why it sucks." Kiba sighed sadly as he stared up at the bright, blue, serene sky.

"Hinata is most probably still in love with Nar-"

"Don't mention that idiots' name." Kiba growled at Shino, silencing him straight away sighing jealously. (don't know if that made sense)

"Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!" the stuttering, soft voice called out.

They both stare at the raven haired, pale eyed girl who always wore nothing else but that purple sweater and black pants.

"What are you two up to?" she asked sweetly showing a friendly smile with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Kiba was just telling me about his love life." Shino replied smirking cheekily leaving Kiba red faced filled with embarrassment.

She dropped onto her knees her eyes were filled with curiosity. "Really? Tell me about your love life, Kiba Kun." she asked acting like some sort of love therapist girl.

"My love life sucks…" Kiba looked away shyly still red faced. Hinata sighed sadly.

"Hinata, why did you just do-"

"You're a cute, sweet, caring and strong guy I don't know why your love life would be so bad." She interrupted him as if she read his mind before he could even react. "Any girl would love to be with you."

Kiba blushed madly noticeable for everyone to see. "Kiba, are you blus-"

"It's just…" He paused, thinking for the right words to say before it will come out sounding stupid. "I never thought you'd say that to me." _Dammit it did come out sounding stupid._

Hinata cheeks flushed slightly. She held her hand against her chest and giggled softly. Shino sat there motionless staring at the two red faced goons. Then the red faced girl caught his attention. _I never really noticed that Hinata is so cute._

"_Idiot, don't think stuff like that!" _his inner self yelled at himself, slapping him.

He bit his lip as he could feel the tingly vibrations of the kikai bugs inside of him.

"Kiba-kun, don't worry, I'll set you up with somebody!" she spoke cheerfully. Kiba stared down to his shoes.

"No don't, I think id rather… no don't worry im just talking too much" Shino and Hinata both looked at him scandalously. Kiba put on a sad smirk on his face. _Oh wow, I wonder who this special person is, _She asked herself acting like a naïve girl. Shino knew exactly who he liked because he wasn't that stupid. "Hey Hinata" He patted on her shoulder softly; she turned to him looking eyes-to-shades. "You want train with me alone tomorrow?"

He asked Hinata nervously. It was his intention to make Kiba jealous. Hinata looked at him confusedly for a minute. _Me… alone… with Shino-kun_ she asked herself making herself blush. "Hai, anything for you, Shino-kun." She smiled. Shino put on a smirk under his jacket while Kiba is fuming with jealousy. _She acts as if yesterday never happened_. He thought unhappily to himself. He leaned forward and gave Hinata a short, warm kiss on the cheek which made her burn bright red.

"S-Shino K-kun!" she abruptly yelled out softly. He smirked under his coat and plainly vanished in a poof of smoke. She stared at Kiba, who didn't look so great. "Ah K-Kiba K-kun!" She stutters nervously with embarrassment she had forgotten that he was there. "N-Nothing is happening between me and S-Shino K-kun!"

"I wouldn't care if you guys had something for each other" He faked a wolf like grin. "You would tell me if you did right?"

She stared at him deeply in the eye. Something about him that always makes her feel light-headed. "H-Hai, because K-Kiba K-kun is my friend and comrade." She spoke giving Kiba the doggy-pouting look. Kiba smiled giving off a warm vibe. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He asked nicely casting Hinata under his spell like a hypnotist.

"Hai… uhhh… ummm… mmm…" she fiddled with her fingers nervously. _Something is up. _He thought watching her actions and expression carefully.

"S-Shino K-kun yesterday-" She yelled out softly but ended up getting cut off by Kiba.

"I see…" He spoke sadly. He put a finger on Hinata's lips so she wasn't able to say a word. She blushed madly burning red.

"Y-You know K-Kiba kun?" She spoke softly as if she knew he knew what she was thinking of saying before.

"He kissed you didn't he?" he asked in a low, deep angry tone. Hinata turned slightly purple holding in her breath having the thought of what's happening next. She nodded excessively turning even purpler.

"I can tell seeing that he was very confident in kissing you just before." He rubbed his chin. Kiba still glowing with jealousy and Hinata became red again as the unforgotten memory of Shino kissing her came into her head. "Did he hurt you, Hinata?" he growled while he shook her on the shoulders. "Did he do something different other than a kiss?"

"uh…" she paused while fiddling with her fingers blushing brightly. He could see it right in her eyes. The mental image appeared in his thoughts of Shino, shirtless… and… pant less, on top of naked Hinata, pinning her down, nipping her neck fondling with her boobs, Hinata, frightened with tears dripping from her eyes. _Wait a moment, Shino on top of NAKED Hinata… fondling boobs_

"Gah!" Kiba groaned,he was sent flying from his intense nosebleed. "K-k-k-kiba kun!" she screamed running towards the perverted minded dog nin.

He went black as his head hit the hard ground. Unaware of his surroundings or what just happened. He felt a soft like pillow supporting his head, he opened his eyes slowly and it was her, the angel.

"Hinata" He whispered showing a warm smile

"K-Kiba K-Kun I thought you were…" she stuttered holding back the tears. He snorted, _she is so cute when she's about to cry_. He thought to himself laughing. She patted his forehead, rubbing and caressing it. He felt warm and confused unable to feel.

"Silly." He smirked giving her a wolf grin. She burned red showing a gentle, fake smile. "Kiba Kun, nothing happened between Shino and me."

"How can you say that? You did kiss him and he DID kiss you so that DID HAPPEN." He growled loudly. She kept staring deeply into his eyes still blushing from before. She caressed his cheek trailing her finger down his face tattoos.

"It wasn't my intention to, he said…"

"SHINO!" he howled as he opened the door with force.

"Yes." Shino looked at him angrily sipping his tea. He saw the anger in Kiba's eye like eyes of a killer. "What are you doing in my room and in my house?"

"You said this to Hinata! '_I wouldn't want you being alone' _what's with that shit?" Kiba confronted him. He blushed slightly under his hood, he didn't stare at him… he just couldn't although it looked like he was behind his shades. "Kiba, I was simply looking after her, keeping her company and making her happy." He replied sipping his tea calmly. Kiba's brow twitched.

"By kissing her??? Trying to touch her???" He reddened with anger yelling at the calm, cool Shino. "Slipping your tongue into her mouth?"

"Yes if it means by making her happy, yes of course. She did seem happier and cheerful today." Shino said bluntly. "Sai did say that 'to make a girl happier try using your lips and mouth and hands.'"

"You dipshit! He probably meant by talking sweetly to her, smiling sweetly and holding her hand wouldn't that be flirting anyway?" he fumed with anger and jealousy. Shino smirked and simply snickered under his breath.

"Shino how can you do this? You knew I love Hinata" He sighed deeply.

"This did happen 10 minutes before you told me about your feelings for her." Shino spoke clearly. "Well I didn't know, virgin."

He snarled staring at the once again cool, calm Shino. He stomped out slamming the door on his way out. "Kiba" He thought to himself. "One day you will thank me for this."

What does he mean by 'one day you'll thank me for this?' read on and find out!

Next Chapter

P.S I cant think of any names for the chapters.


	6. Old Flame

Oh Yeah!

---------------------

"Hinata!" A voice shouted behind the closed door of the apartment. She hummed to herself, sitting on the couch, thinking happily of her two beloved friends, Shino and Kiba. "Hinata!!" The loudness doubled as the voice sounded bit annoyed. Then the knocking started becoming louder and more forceful. "Open the door Hinata!"

She bolted from the couch paused herself from daydreaming recognizing that angry tone of voice.

"N-Naruto K-Kun?" she asked herself, begging herself not to scream. The man she truly loved in the past is onto her for revenge. "Im com-"

"Open this damn door or I'll-" he interrupted her but then, himself was interrupted.

She opened the door slightly with the chain still on. She took in a whiff and smelt the disgusting, strong smell of…

"N-Naruto, aren't you bit young to drink sake?" She spoke softly merely a whisper. He scoffed. "So? Baa-Chan just doesn't know how to hide her sake properly… H-Hinata well aren't you bit too… oh damn" he laughed uncontrollably.

"What?" she questioned. He gave her a slow thumb up giving her a sleepy yet creepy smirk.

"Damn, you are so damn fine today."

She blushed heavily; she knew he was drunk and unable to think of what he is doing or speaking. "N-Naruto kun, your drunk you don't mean it."

He scoffed again nearly hitting his head on the door. "Naruto Kun, let me bring you inside." She spoke whisper like unchaining the door. She pulled his arm over her shoulders and walked steadily to the couch. "H-Hinata C-Chan, Im so sorry that I… that I…" He stuttered guiltily stumbling a bit on his own two feet.

"Naruto Kun, It is alright." She gave him a friendly smile which was so shy and small. He turned his head to his side staring at her still bruised cheek.

"It's still there." He let out a groan, a way of showing his sympathy. She gazed at his guilty expression on his face confusedly.

"What is?" She questioned. He looked away.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Oh you mean this?" she asked touching her still swollen cheek showing him a fake smile, "It does a little."

"Im sorry, Hinata Chan." He apologized sounding sympathetic. Her cheeks burned bright as if her cheeks were on a hot stove.

"Its alri-"

A soft, forceful kiss locked onto her lips like a magnet. She felt slightly faint realizing this is what she wanted to do two years ago when her girly crush on him started. _N-N-Naruto Kun… Shino-kun. _She closed her eyes giving in slowly to her desires. He moved his jaw to an angle which had a better access into her mouth. "H-Hinata Chan…" He muttered under his breath. Hinata fully shut her eyes unable to say a thing. _Naruto kun._ She felt the warmness in her heart enter her like old times… the love for him… the old flame seemed to have a spark as if it never exactly had been blown out properly.

"Hina-" Kiba entered. The shock stopped him from speaking any further. Hinata opened her eyes in alarm staring at the dumbfounded boy at the door. Naruto stopped what he was doing and gazed at the surprised looking dog nin. He then showed a sleepy lazy smirk at Kiba. "How ya do'in…" he then fell on Hinata's shoulders.

"He passed out," She stared up seeing that the boy who had no real emotion on his face. She looked at the boy in surprise and fright. "K-K-Kiba K-Kun, h-h-he was drunk!"

Is Kiba Jealous? Oh course he is! LOL

Next Chapter!


	7. The Truth Hurts

She slowly approached the sleeping boy. She covered him with a thin blanket. He seemed to have kept them both up with his ear- deafening snores. She giggled to herself smiling sweetly. She turned her head gazing at the emotionless dog nin. "Naruto-"

"I know, Naruto and you, nothing happened." Kiba spoke lowly and scoffing at her. "Why cant you just accept it that IT did happen that something DID happen."

Hinata peered at him in the face. She saw the tears trickling down his cheeks. "K-K-Kiba kun?"

"Hinata-chan…" Kiba whispered in a slight groggy voice. Hinata covered her mouth as if she saw something surprising.

"Kiba you're crying?"

"So what if I am?" he raised his voice making her jolt in fright. She gave in to her shock and bit her lip nervously. "You did this to Shino and now Naruto?"

She cocked her head in confusion, anger mixed with sadness. "K-Kiba kun, you think im a whore or a slut don't you?"

His head slumped down. He let out a silent cry. _Don't say it, Kiba. _He begged himself.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He forcefully put his hands on her shoulders shaking her a bit. "It makes me feel like I've failed you."

She gazed at him into his narrowed eyes. She placed her fingers underneath his hot, sweaty chin and lifted it up till their eyes met. "Kiba kun, just know you just spoke like a Neji, I don't understand Kiba kun" she pouted waiting for his eyes to calm down. "How did you fail me?"

"I FAILED YOU BECAUSE I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU!" He whimpered out his words. "Shino would've hurt you! I wasn't there to protect you! Naruto was here before drunk, taking advantage of you… and again I wasn't here to protect you."

Hinata blushed in awkward silence between them. "Kiba k-kun." She leaned closer to him. "Are you jealous of them that they kissed me?"

He twitched in the brow blushing quite deeply. _Kiba, hold it in do not say it do not do it hold it in._

"Hinata" He narrowed his eyes in despair. She smiled sweetly. He twitched smiling forcing himself from doing it.

"Yes Kiba kun?" She asked him in a whisper tone. He shifted his hand from her shoulder to under her soft chin.

"I…" He leaned in for her soft, warm lips. Her face burned red as if she was getting ripped apart each second he came closer. He halted himself.

_I can't do this even if I love her._ He pulled himself away. "I'm sorry, Hinata" He whispered still inches away from her. Her eyes widened as she stared at him in a annoyed manner.

"K-K-Kiba kun!" She yelled softly with embarrassment. "You lead me on!" she cried hitting his chest with both hands. He looked down at her.

He grabbed her wrists giving her a sad expression. "I am sorry Hinata Chan. I didn't mean to" He apologized peering down at her leaning closer for her slowly. She jerked from him pushed him to the floor.

"Kiba-kun, I'm not some girl on the street when you can just use me and throw me away, okay?" She cried to herself. He stood up and came closer to her.

"S-Stop! Go! Leave!" She demanded but he refused. He was an inch from her.

"Hinata, I won't leave, I won't leave you." He spoke showing his sympathy.

"You and S-Shino kun did the same to me" She screamed softly at him. "He kissed me without a reason… leaving me confused and helpless. Y-You're just like him!"

He frowned twitching a brow.

"Don't compare me to him!" He yelled at her, she jerked from fright of his voice. Her tears flowed like a fountain again. "He doesn't have feelings like mine for you!"

She shook her head in denial. "Stop it you j-j-jerk!"

Hitting his chest with her two hands, he realized that her hitting is slowing down. He without thinking hugged her tightly.

"S-Stop it, K-Kiba kun!" She muffled her cries as her face was getting squished onto his jacket. He felt his jacket getting wet. He lifted his head to the ceiling with his eyes closed. _Kiba, Just tell her!_ His conscious demanded him.

"I cant… I'll just hurt her even more." He argued with his conscious.

_Dude she loves you! _His conscious cheekily spoke.

"K-Ki-"

She felt slightly faint; she felt the moistest, softest thin lips she's ever had. She moaned making Kiba smirk in his thoughts. He moved on an angle to get into her mouth getting a better access. She flushed with the colour pink on her cheeks. He slowly pulled away from her still hungry lips.

"Hinata, I love you." He said it with relief. _There, you said it._

Hinata looked away in a hurry still in his tight hug. "I l-l-love you Kiba kun…"

Kiba sighed happily in relief. _The girl I love loves me_.

"But…" she continued. His eyes widened in surprise. "I l-love Shino kun too."

_Oh hell no!_

-----------

Wow triangle right there!! Right there!!! Well not really. Its just 2 strings attached to 1 person.

Kiba loves Hinata

Hinata loves Shino and Kiba

And Shino loves (?) Hinata too!

Next chapter.


	8. Go Home

He froze stiffly on his spot. She pulled herself from the stunned boy.

"Kiba kun, im sorry."

He gave her a fake smile. He didn't move or blink. He was numb feeling bit emotionless unable to think. "Kiba Kun… I…"

She reached for his cheek but he turned her away. She blinked her tears ran down slowly. She covered her mouth with a hand trying to hold in what she wanted to say. She stood there awkward silence.

"Hinata" He looked away with clenched fists on his side. She glanced at his fists with panic and peered back up at his still emotionless face. "I-I wanted you for m-myself, now that I know you love…" He paused tightening his grip. "…him too"

"K-Kiba kun" She stuttered shyly blushing visibly red. He still didn't meet her eyes. "You wanted me?"

_Oh god what I said before about 'I wanted you for myself' sounded so corny!_ He felt a bit irritated.

"Kiss me."

She said. His face became white as if he was finally washed up onto an island after weeks. He slowly stared at her in the eye that slightly startled him. _She's dead serious._

"I can't, Hinata." He frowned even though deep inside he had the urge to have her.

"Why?" She questioned hoarsely. "Why!" She screamed at him with tears forming in her eyes.

He laid his hands on her shoulders and whispered faking a smile. "Hinata, you don't deserve me."

She froze as if she was paralyzed on her feet. "W-What?"

He narrowed his eyes in a sleepy expression still keeping that fake smile. "Look, Shino was your first pick, you've been closer to him."

"Kiba Kun, That doesn't explain anything!" She screamed at him shaking her head in disagreement. "I picked you! I… !"

She cried softly with both of hands to her chest tightly closing her eyes. She felt a hand patting her head as if she was small and young like a younger sibling thing.

"Hinata chan" She opened her eyes peering at his face and gazed at his real smile. "I love you but I don't want you thinking of another man and mentioning another man's name when im making sweet love to you."

She blushed heavily. She grew silent and speechless as if her mouth was sewed shut. He smirked cheekily.

"K-K-K-Kiba kun!" She shyly stuttered sounding embarrassed. He kissed her heated, red forehead. She burned even redder.

"I have to go." He spoke coldly.

"Don't leave me K-Kiba kun!" She begged holding tightly onto his arm. He simply smirked patting her head.

"Im giving you some time to think"

"B-But I pick y-you!" She stuttered quickly still holding onto him tightly soaking his sleeves with her tears.

He narrowed his eyes staring at her gloomily. _Im sorry, Hinata, I don't want to leave you either._ "We both know that ain't true."

Her arm and face twitched in shock. He slowly released his arm from her weak grip and walked away from her. "Go home, Hinata."

She twitched in alarm. '_Go home, Hinata' the same words N-Naruto Kun used that day._

"N-No! Don't leave me Naruto kun!" She screamed for Kiba without thinking, mentioning a name, a name that immediately stopped him from walking any further. "I see, Uzumaki said the same harsh words to you, didn't he?" He asked her without turning around to face her. She stood there speechless unable to answer, blinded with tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. He continued walking towards the door as she watched him walking away.

He turned the knob and left dragging Naruto along with him. She watched another man she loved in her life leave her again.

She dropped onto her knees putting her hands over her face. She twitched as she let out quiet sobs.

_Kiba kun._

_-------_

_I gotta say it was real hard to make this chapter a sad scene_


	9. Desires, Needs and Lies

"You're early." Shino spoke walking towards the raven haired girl. He stared at her expression, to him she looked like she was hiding something. Her fake, happy smile and the rough looking uneven skin tone under her eyes. She WAS hiding something.

"S- Shino kun! G- Good morning!" She awoke from her daydreams. He gazed the make up that covered her puffy eyes. He wasn't that stupid and slow of noticing things like Naruto.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" He asked unemotionally. She turned pale looking slightly blue, she abruptly shook her head.

"N-N-N-No!" She lied stuttering nervously. "N-Nothing is wrong, you don't have to k-k-know!" she widened her eyes in surprise. _I-I-I just gave away a BIG c-clue._ She covered her mouth and gazed down at her feet. Shino cocked a brow.

"Did I just hear you say 'you don't need to know'?" he asked unemotionally giving her an intense stare. "You're stuttering nervously and your tone of voice is suspicious."

She raised her head at him then stared away. "I k-k-know you know what happened." She stuttered. "Im not stupid, S-S-Shino kun do have the BUGS."

He cocked his brow again twitching a bit. "Hinata" He spoke staring deep into her pale eyes under his shades. "Im not like that kind of person, I don't spy."

Hinata tensed up her expression frowning in annoyance. "S-SHINO KUN!" She screamed at him making him jolt a bit. "As I was crying I saw a bug fly away. I used my byugakun. I saw it fly to you."

He didn't speak. She smirked. "Like I said" She spoke still showing that smirk. "…I'm not that stupid."

He still didn't speak but listened to the wind that blew past them in awkwardness. "H-Hinata…"

"S-Shino kun… I meant every word I said yesterday night. I-I love you" She stared deeply into his eyes that shook him a bit.

"I know." He stared, smiling down at her putting his hands on her waist. She smiled and tiptoed on her toes till she reached his level and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Will you be mine?" He asked still sounding emotionless. She showed her famous shy, friendly smile.

"O-Of course S-Shino Kun."

"It will be your first time though, Hinata." He held her closer into his arms. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"You mean…" She looked up with a very confused expression. He nodded.

"Yes, I don't want to push you. I don't think…"

She cut him off. "I am ready S-Shino kun." She blushed hugging him tightly not wanting to see his expression.

"I don't want to hurt you." He spoke emotionless in a deep tone changing her expression a bit. She stared up at him, gazing, trying to wonder what is behind his glasses. "I know its very upsetting that the person that you love now doesn't have you as their first==="

She tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean S-Shino kun?"

He gave her a trouble-free fake smile. "…That you wouldn't be my first time, Hinata."

She blushed in the shades of many bright colours. From palely white to pink and many other colours to red. _Hinata, aren't you forgetting about Kiba kun? _Her conscious asked. She plainly ignored it and kissed Shino passionately onto his cold lips while slowly teasing him.

She unbuttoned his collar jacket and unzipped his pants. She slipped her tongue into his mouth making him groan. She slowly pushed him to a tree with him leaning against the tree. She giggled cheekily.

He didn't like the idea of him leaning on a tree being controlled. Hinata blinked and she felt his body against hers'. She felt a hard, rough slope behind her on her back. "Y-You…"

"Yes, I did." He smirked devilishly. She tingled throughout her whole body; she knew she had her last laugh. He without thinking nipped at her neck making her moan in pleasure also with shock. He held her hands and pinned them against the tree. He sucked on the sensitive spot on her neck making her wince; he moved his eyes down her neck. He put his nose onto her neck smelling her sweet scent. It turned him on even more; he smirked deep inside his thoughts. He licked all around her neck. She panted giving in to his demands. He pulled himself away from her letting go of her hands watching her fall onto her knees, panting helplessly.

"You okay?" he asked crouching on his feet. She nodded. He held her up and kissed her passionately again as she reached her hand down his baggy, long shorts.

---------------------------------------------

His eyes peek open. He smiled and frowned feeling huge pain in his head as if he banged his head on something.

"Good morning!" He yawns happily. "I wonder what's for breakfast."

A hand pops out of nowhere in front of him handing him a piece of toast on a hot plate and with a cup of warm water. "…Toast? And water? I need more than that!"

He complained the person shook is head and simply scoffed at him in annoyance. "You either have this or you can spend your own money for breakfast."

He looked up as if he didn't expect anything new. "Oh… you…"

"Yes, me"

He gasped in pleasure gulping the warm substance down his throat. "That was good!" He held the stiff, hard object in his hand.

--------- you sick minded person

"Did your hangover get any better?" The tensed toned voice asked him. He nodded happily smirking cheekily.

"Of course it did!"

-------- tsk tsk

"Hurry up and finish your water." The boy yelled. Naruto nodded happily and gulped down the last drops of the water. He wiped his lips clean with his sleeve.

"What happened last night? All I remembered was I wanted to apologize to Hinata Chan about the… you know. That was all I remember." He explained in confusion. The boy looked away not wanting to see his face.

"I wasn't there at the beginning but all I saw was you kissing Hinata before you passed out." Kiba explained. Naruto left his jaw, hang down leaving his mouth open ajar making an astonished face. Kiba made a struggling happy face with an annoyed smirk. "I'd say I was a bit jealous." Shrug like in a way.

"So…" Naruto spoke slowly rubbing his chin in suspicion. "Did you pick a fight with me because…"

"I picked a fight you because what you did to Hinata was horrible…" Kiba glared down at his feet while sitting on the couch. "…Unforgivable. You left those horrible bruises on her face most probably scarred her for life."

"So…" He rubbed his chin again sounded a bit cheeky. "You fought me because you love her?"

"I loved her ever since she joined our group. I became a bit jealous whenever we were on missions with you." He explained. "… because you were the only person who made her happy and -"

"Come on, Hinata Chan definitely knows that deep inside of herself thinks that I don't make her happy." He cut him off with a smile.

Kiba smiled in relief therefore Naruto laughed uncontrollably at him. "You like Hina –"

WHACK!

"Naruto, right now is not the right time to act like an idiot." Kiba smirked with annoyance as his clenched fist were over Naruto's head.

--------------------------------------------

She zipped up her jacket, pulled up her black pants and peeked at Shino. He was sleeping peacefully, worn out from 'training'. He had no collar jacket on, showed his six pack abs to her hungry, curious eyes, his pants were half zipped up. She saw his sweat running down his face. She kneeled in front of him, in between his open legs.

"Hinata" He called her making her blush immediately with twitchiness. "Im glad"

"You're glad about what?" she asked in confusion making him smirk.

"That I made love to you." She blushed heavily staring down at the ground. He stood up and lent her his hand. "Lets get going with the actual training… I need to tell you something."

----------

Oh no… Shino and Hinata

There is no kibahina…

No next chapter (?)


	10. Drama

"So what are you going to do?" he asked sounding a bit sympatric. He shrugged and kicked the small stone in front of him.

"I don't know what are you going to do with Sakura?" Kiba gave him a curious, wolf like smirk. Naruto sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"I honestly don't know. I mean Sakura and I can still be friends just don't want to be something more. I felt a bit bad when I found out by reading and looking at Shikamaru's expression and actions."

"Naruto, Kiba!" A high pitched girly cried out running towards them. "Hey guys, what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much, what about you, Ino?" the two boys replied in union. She stood there a bit confused and then unexpectedly made a seductive face.

"You guys had sex yet?" Ino smiled cheekily air nudging them on the arm. Naruto and Kiba replied back by expressing their expressions. Naruto smirked and nudged Ino in the arm.

"It depends what you're talking about. If WE did as in Kiba and me. No. If you and me…" He gave her a fake seductive expression by cocking a brow giving her a sexual look. "…How about tonight?"

Ino crossed her arms and gave him a smirk. "What about a threesome with you, me and Shikamaru?"

Naruto wheezed with shock and pointed at her, twitching in the arm. "You're with Shikamaru?"

She nodded and continued giving him her seductive look. "Yeah, you jealous?"

He gasped and simply laughed. "Nope! And Good luck!" giving her a thumb up… except the thumb was through his bent index finger. (a way of saying 'ENTER') Ino repulsed in shock.

"Naruto!" Ino screeched pulling up her sleeves up getting her clenched fists ready. Kiba stood there in awkwardness knowing that he himself was the only virgin in this conversation.

"Ino chan." The lazy voice spoke sounding a bit annoyed. "Don't waste you energy and chakra on him because he aint that important, tonight is."

She blushed heavily and spoke pouting at him. "Shika-chan you shouldn't say that kind of stuff in front of them"

He smirked and simply looked at them. "We have hardcore sex. She uses her manipulation jutsu on me and she cums straight away. She cumed three times within three minutes." He whispered quietly to the boys. The two boys gasped in surprise with nosebleeds shooting down their noses.

"That's like her cumming each minute of something." Naruto spoke smartly answering it right like a maths equation.

"How does that work?" Kiba asked with curiousity. Shikamaru shook his head and smirked to himself.

"When I enter her…" The two boys leaned closer towards interested in Shikamaru's story. "She does her jutsu and she feels how I feel when I enter her tightness. I guess it turned her on."

Naruto shot off from his intense nosebleed. Kiba stood there listening like a little pervert. "It's best to use some jutsu in sex. I used my shadow technique on her pinning her down so it's less troublesome. Too bad it was even troublesome wasting so much chakra on her. Its worth it though."

He told shrugging still smirking to himself. Kiba stood there nodding in interest. "Oh wow."

"I know."

"Shika-chan!" She sang out nearly like whispering. Shikamaru shrugged and patted his hand on Kiba's shoulders.

"Im going to leave with her to HER apartment." He finally opened his eyes and smirked. "Good luck with Hinata."

Kiba blushed watching the Shika-Ino couple walk off to the sunset. _Hinata… please wait for me._ He stared at the unconscious, bleeding boy stuck in the boxes. He shrugged it off and walked off looking for his one, his first time.

----------

Sorry to say but theres going to be a heck of a lot of chapters


	11. Forever Yours

"So…" Naruto squeaked putting his hands behind his head. "She loves Shino too." He finished.

Kiba nodded miserably nervous making Naruto a bit tense. "and… she used to love me too, well back then."

"You weren't in the topic." He abruptly faced him with a suspicious face. "and yes she did."

"Its just that when I was 12 I knew she liked me and I didn't think of it in a irritating way but…" He stared down at his feet leaving Kiba wondering what Naruto is about to say. "Now that shes got others to fall in love with, I gotta say Im kind of jealous."

He smirks at the 'jealous' fox boy.

"Shino k-kun!" A voice screams out in a distant. The two boys stand firmly onto the ground listening to the high pitched scream.

"That sounds like Hinata chan" Naruto whispered in case if he heard another sound from the distance. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"S-Shino kun, try h-harder!" Hinata stuttered nervously out loud. Both boys stood still a bit stunned starting a bit of a nosebleed.

"What do you think is happening over there?" Kiba questioned confusedly. Naruto shrugged but showed a cheeky yet sexual smirk.

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

He gulped hearing the whisker tattooed boy's words. _Fuck._

"H-Hinata im trying my best." The deep voice started sounding bit panty. "I'll try going harder."

"Shi-Shino kun, please hurry!" She stuttered, the two boys thought she was letting out moans in between.

The two boys opened their mouths widely drooling over her voice and words. "Ya think she's having sex?" Naruto asked Kiba while wiping the snot and blood from his nose. Kiba peered at the perverted boy and gave him a not sure shrug. In a spilt second they both disappeared from where they were onto the branches on the trees. They dash to sound of hurt squeaks and moans from a distance. Kiba twitched in jealousy. _Please, no._

Landing on their two feet, dropping in sweat while staring at the 'couple'.

"K-Kiba kun, N-Naruto kun." She whispered out sounding a bit pant-ish.

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked in a cold voice cocking a brow. Kiba twitched in shock staring at his two friends. He widened his eyes peering down at the girl. _Is she …?_ He saw the glistening, moving tears flowing down from her eyes. _Crying?_

"Hi-Hinata?" Kiba asked crouching down to her level. Her knees bend down onto the ground. She looked as if she had seen the most terrifying thing on earth. Her mouth was ajar drooling a bit, maybe it was shock, her clothes seemed worn out like her clothes would be after training. He gazed down at her wet crotch. _S-She was… S-Shino! _Kiba growled deep inside his thoughts.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted walking closer to him with clenched fists in the air. He waved them up in the air in a stance of attack. He pushed his fists forward towards the bug user ninja, pushing through wind. His hand didn't move any further yet his hand was stopped by the softest, calmest hands.

"Kiba kun" Hinata spoke in a harsh, cold voice. "Please stop, don't do this."

He gazed into her eyes deeply, her tears didn't stop flowing but her expression didn't change. She still had that sad, insecure expression. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"Hi-Hinata, what happened? Tell me!" He cried. She quickly shook her head in disagreement. She let out a quiet sob and turned the other way and ran away from him.

He glanced at Shino clenching his fists again wanting to finish what he had started. "You bastard what did you do to Hinata?" He roared. Shino smirked stopping Kiba from getting closer. He struggled as if Shikamaru was around… but he wasn't. His own body did not let him move. "What did you do?" He asked, his voice sounded groggy and upset. Shino lifted himself up and patted him on the shoulder.

"I fucked her. Then we trained and then I hurt her. I told her the truth. Then I healed her" He replied in a cold, cool voice that shocked the two naïve boys.

"W---wwwwwwhhhhat!!!" they screeched in union. Only Kiba felt embarrassed of the words because he was STILL virgin.

"Yes, I told her I didn't want her I never said I loved her." He slumped his head. "I just got what I wanted."

Kiba and Naruto both stared at him in shock and doubt. "Y-You wanted her virginity?"

Kiba questioned. Shino cocked his head staring deeply at Kiba under his shades. "No. Her virginity wouldn't be worth it. I love Hinata but I had to let her go for someone."

Shino clarified. He gazed deep into Shino's eyes and leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"I'll say this once only, I pushed her aside for you"

"What?"

"Look Kiba, find out the rest from Hinata." He told Kiba, waving a goodbye to him. Kiba stood there dumbfounded as if he didn't take any information from Shino to his brain. Naruto scratched his head and shoved Kiba's side.

"Did you get anything what Shino said?" Naruto asked, he squints his eyes a bit. Kiba widened his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Nope, I know he said something about Hinata."

Naruto stood there, blinking in confusion, still scratching his head. Kiba vanished from sight leaving Naruto alone by himself on the team 8 training grounds.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled out in confusion.

"Hinata" Kiba yelled in repeat. He widened his eyes as he gazed upon a raven haired girl. He jumped onto the next branch. He saw her sitting on the golden buttercup fields alone, touching and playing with the butterflies. He jumped down stealthily watching her every move. He didn't move as the kunai was heading towards him in surprise. "Who's there?"

She questioned surprisingly angry. He jolted by her response and wasn't able to dodge the kunai.

He groaned loudly as it hit him on his side as the pain was like a hands trying to rip his skin apart. He could hear the footsteps approaching his limp, numb body.

He let out a quiet groan and without notice his eyes closed shut. The warmth slowly left his side.

_Hinata…_

He felt gentle, warm hands on his chest. Skin ripped like pain was no longer there. He opened his eyes, squinting a bit. He saw her, her tears dripping drop from drop onto his mesh shirt, he heard her silent sobs that nearly ripped his heart apart. _No mistaking it… she was crying most probably for me._ He smirked sheepishly. He saw her cheerless, pale wet face. _She sweated from the hardworking healing on me_. "Hinata chan" Kiba spoke sounding a bit sleepy and sluggish. "You look so cute when you're sad."

She widened her eyes in joy, her cheeks flushed as her tears overflowed. "Ki-Kiba kun!" She cried out sobbing a bit. She held him tightly as if he was a child's long lost teddy bear. "I-Im so sorry, You bled so much that… you were going to die. I didn't want you to die… because you're all I have… I'll be alone"

_She'll be alone? Im so confused._ "Hi-Hinata… what do you mean?" he stuttered randomly. She held both hands to her chest. She didn't reply but bent down and kissed him forcefully and… desperately. He couldn't react to her not even hug her; he was still too weak from his massive blood loss. She slipped her tongue into his cold, pale lipped mouth, her tongue moved around his, hugging it almost. His face flushed and he felt like as if he was going to faint. _I feel like im getting run over by a warm steam roller._ She moved away from his mouth, his lips. His mouth still ajar saliva drooling on the side of his mouth, he panted softly and eyes were partly open.

"Ki-Kiba kun, did I hurt you?" She asked anxiously. He couldn't reply, he was tired from the blood loss and also being inexperienced to the stuff. She suddenly clicked. _Kiba is…_

"Ki-Kiba Kun, are you experienced at all?" She asked curiously fidgeting with her index fingers. His face fumed.

"I know im not, okay? You wouldn't want Shino asking you the same question, now would you?" He yelled softly and also grunting a bit. His face slowly turned back to its normal colour and his body sank as he became calm. She frowned a bit leaving a slight blush on her cheeks of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Ki-Kiba kun, I honestly didn't know. I never knew you were a virgin!" She apologized softly more like aggressively.

"Hey! I never said anything about me being a virgin!" He released his anger, frustration out on Hinata again. Hinata shuddered with a redder blush that completely covered her pale cheeks.

"Are you not a virgin, Ki-Kiba kun?"

He looked up at the sky sluggishly with an annoying look on his face. He let out a weak, doubtful sigh. "We men just don't want to be told or admit we are virgins in front of girls who aren't virgins." He spoke in annoyance. "Don't think im stupid and say you are a virgin. I know you aren't."

"Kiba kun I know you would know im not one."

"Look Hinata, Im a virgin and I wouldn't know what to do." Kiba's face flushed as he admitted something embarrassing. "I just don't know how to please yo-" He was cut off.

She put her finger on his lips to hush him, she smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll show you how while I'm on top." She replied.

His face turned slightly red as it was happening all too fast. He could see her unzipping her black pants. He felt her crotch crush his which instantly bulged against hers. "Oh my, Kiba-kun" She smiled devilishly. "Your so turned on when I'm on top."

He couldn't hear anything except the voices in his head, screaming at him. _Atta boy! You got the girl of your dreams except that you're making her control you._ He didn't listen to his own voice but relaxed on the ground. Something was warm wrapping around his shaft. He finally analyzed as he came back to himself. She was moving up and down on his shaft with her hands on his chest.

He widened his eyes as it all was happening WAY too fast. "Hi-Hinata… wait… stop, please!" He pleaded but deep inside he didn't want her to stop.

Hinata kept going completely ignoring him. Thrusting his shaft back into her which made him release a loud moan.

"Kiba kun, this is so great." She spoke giving out moans. He blushed. _I never knew Hinata was like this, ever. _He let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt the warmness wrap around him. He felt like he was going to burst into flames. He tried to call out to her but his voice was too weak, she was straddling him. She moaned with every thrust and he let out silent moans as her weight and skin thumped each time on him.

"Hi-Hinata…Ch-Chan…" He groaned panting crazily. He started to mold his chakra in his body to build up strength.

"You have nowhere to run." She giggled cheekily. He gave her a smirk.

"Who said I was gona run?" He, in the blink of an eye, flipped her over with her legs over his shoulders. "Im in control now." He smirked cheekily.

"No fair!" she said. He buried his head into her neck and kissed it. She let out soft moans as he thrusted. She could hear his soft grunts, she bit on her finger so when she came she wouldn't moan so loud.

"I know." He smirked which made her blush furiously.

"Ki-Kiba… I-I…" She stuttered nervously. He looked below him; he could see the poor girl sweating her face off.

"Yea?" He asked giving out groans at the same time. She lifted her arms and put them behind his neck.

"I-I love you." She screamed out her words softly like in a loud, whisperer voice. She closed her eyes shut not wanting to see or guess his reaction.

"I love you too," She heard the sweet words, the sweet sound of joy. She slowly peeked open her eyes to see him smiling joyfully at her. She smiled with him. She pulled his head toward to hers and as their lips touched she felt a glowing, warm feeling circling around in her stomach. _I'm forever yours._

---------

Next chapter has alota drama and I mean A LOT.

Cyuu next chapter


	12. Weeks Later

"Nee-chan, you've been throwing up all morning." Hanabi said suspiciously. "You sure you don't want me to check?"

"No, Hanabi." She replied sounding a bit groggy. "Don't do the cheating way, just give me the pregnancy test." She demanded. Hanabi passed her the pregnancy test, she slowly reached for it behind the door.

"So what is it?" Hanabi asked curiously. Hinata sighed sadly.

"A pink strip thing, it is a mistake." She mumbled sounding a bit groggy again. Hanabi gasped in shock.

"Big sister, you've already done 4 pregnancy tests in a row its definitely IS no mistake."

Hinata grumbled angrily to herself. "Who exactly did you sleep with and also father will kill you if he finds out" she whispered gingerly.

Hinata sighed sounding a bit frustrated.

"Look, I'll tell him I got raped."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at her. "You know how father can be, he'd kill the guy."

Hinata looked away and took in a new breath. "Hanabi, a few weeks ago I was with Shino and Kiba kun AT the same time."

Hanabi giggled. "Shino's weird and strange, he could only probably make babies to bugs and for Kiba, he looks like a frickin dog no doubt about it." She commented. "Its best if you tell him."

"Father," Hinata gulped down her fear staring straight at her father who is drinking tea in front of her. "I have something to tell you."

Hirashi sipped his green tea and exhaled loudly. His actions made her even more anxious and scared. "Yes?"

"I'm…"

"Hinata. What is it that you wa- ?"

"Pregnant."

He looked up and gave her a dirty look. In a spilt second her face was aching in pain, she was slapped again but this time, by her father. "You dirty slut,"

She felt her knees fall to the ground, head spinning uncontrollably. She felt too dizzy from the shock. Her cheek felt ripped open again, her father did another blow. Her face ached from too much pain, her cheek was swollen and her nose was bleeding. "Who is this damn father?" He bellowed, she twitched from the heated voice of her fathers'. "You tell me now and I may spare his life."

She stayed quiet, her mouth was sowed shut. If she opens it, Shino or Kiba or both may die within a minute. She feared for her life, it felt like she was in a never ending realm of misery and pain. Hirashi grunted and swayed his hand back and swung at her cheek once more. "Tell me his –" he was cut off.

"I don't kno- " Another hard blow that made a crack on her cheek.

"How dare you cut me off, I did not finish my sentence, you sleep with more or one stranger and you…" He was interrupted as his youngest daughter appeared at the door, frightened. "Hanabi."

Hanabi glanced at Hinata's bruised cheek, blood nose and bust up lip. She was petrified by the gruesome and ugly appearance of Hinata s'. Her eyes watered as it was unbearable for her to see.

Hirashi grabbed Hinata by the collar and slapped her once more. "St- stop… please" Hanabi begged helplessly on the sidelines. Hinata coughed up blood, she spat it out.

"You damn filthy slut, you spit your blood on my floor once more I'll make sure the heavens will clean up after your body."

She smirked, she did not cry or make a sound. She simply just smirked. Hanabi sobbed wishing for it to end. "St-stop please father." Hanabi begged in a whispery voice but Hirashi ignored her plea. Hinata glances at Hanabi. _Don't cry, Hanabi, It'd end soon… I promise._

"I don't like how you jus-" He saw her, Hinata spat her blood out on the floor again. He hit her hard that she slid across the slippery floor. Her head slammed onto the wall and she felt half unconscious. Hanabi sobbed and ran for Hinata's safety. "Please, father, stop!"

Hanabi screamed as she pleaded, holding Hinata's head close to her chest. Her tears dripped onto Hinata's blooded damp hair. "Father please, don't hurt her anymore" She continued pleading. "I beg you, please don't kill Nee-san"

Hirashi lowered his hand. "Killing her will not even be worth it, she is no longer a Hyuuga but a slut from the outside." He said ending with a scoff as he walked out from the room without saying another word. Hanabi cried helplessly for her helpless sister. Hinata blinked as her blood drooled from her mouth, she listened to Hanabi's sorrowful sobs. The tears ran down her bruised, blooded face as she forcefully blinked. _Shino-kun… Kiba-kun… I…_

_I'm sorry…_

Hana growled as the annoying, consistent knocking continued. "Is anyone going to get that?" She asked crankily. Kiba yawned rubbing his eyes. "I'll get it."

He opened the door to the worst site of his life, Hinata. Hanabi sobbed holding her sister in her arms, puffing. "Please save her, I must go."

"Wait, Hanabi!" Kiba yelled. "What happened to Hinata?"

Hanabi sobbed desperately trying to breathe. "She is no longer a Hyuuga, please treat her and tell her I love her."

"Wait." He yelled but it was too late, Hanabi was gone jumping over building over building. She was gone, she vanished from his sight. "Hana, wake up its an emergency!" He screamed at the girl across the hallway.

Hana groaned as she stepped into the hallway sleepily. "What is it? It's so early." She rubbed her eyes yawning, she slowly peered at Kiba. _Hes holding something… something with … long, black hair?_ Her eyes opened widely exposed to pure sunlight and colours of devil red on her floor. She saw the blood drip from Hinata's bruised mouth. She couldn't move, most probably the most gruesome images she had witnessed of all her life. Hinata had a bust open bottom lip, purple swollen cheek with a slight cut above the eye. "What happened to Hinata?" She asked confusedly and concernedly.

Kiba shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered he then tensed up his expression. "Call hokage-sama!" He yelled.

Hana nodded instantly and rushed through the front door jumping over building to the next. Kiba turned his attention back to Hinata. He rubbed her cheek softly he then moved his thumb, wiping away the tears from her. _Who had the will to do such a thing like this?_ He thought angrily to himself. He growled under his breath in frustration, he began to cry holding her desperately in his arms.

Hinata felt weird all over her body, her arms were numb and her right side of her face felt hard as if someone was pinching her cheeks for a very long time. She opened her eye sheepishly; she felt her skin tingle when she noticed she couldn't see anything but black in the right eye. She began to panic as she saw the machines around her and wires linking to her arm. "You lost a lot of blood there."

The mysterious voice caught her attention and she saw her, Tsunade-sama. "Im sorry about what your father had done to you,"

Hinata didn't answer or talk, she was angry at herself and at her father. She heard Tsunade sigh. "Your eye is damaged, it will need whole healing in a few hours and you'll need five hours to recover."

Hinata rolled her head to other side so she couldn't face her. She heard her sigh again but this time she heard the footsteps, it became fainter and fainter. Tsunade left the room. She felt the tears overflow her eyes. She sobbed quietly but then she heard the door creak open slowly. She fell quiet and pretended to sleep. The footsteps came closer and closer. "I know you're awake."

She recognised the voice, it was deep and depressed. She slowly opened her eyes, she saw him.

"Ki-kiba-kun." She said. Her voice was soft, quiet and weak.

"Why did you're father do this to you?" He questioned. Her eyes watered but she didn't want to. She gasped for new breath and held it in. "Im pregnant." She answered exhaling slowly to remain cool and collected. His expression turned sour as if he had eaten a lemon.

"You're pregnant? To who? How many weeks old?" He asked.

She took in another breath. "Yes I am, the father is unknown and probably 6 weeks old." She answered.

His expression was sour again. "What do you mean the father is unknown?"

"I mean that I had sex with you and Shino on that same day."

"How can you not know?" He asked confusedly. She fumed with anger and frustration.

"Look, you both didn't use condoms and also I had SEX with you two on the SAME day!" she whispered loudly, puffing from exhaustion. He cocked his brow.

"Look just as I thought we can be finally be together, this baby will only spilt us apart."

"No it wont." She said. The silence filled the room. Kiba narrowed his eyes to the machines that were keeping in track with her heart beat.

"Yes it will, I don't know if the baby is even mine and also…" He said. "Shino might even fight for you again and if the baby's his, he'll fight for the baby and you."

"He used me, I'd never let a man like him be the father of his child." She mumbled angrily. "Never,"

He forced himself from trying to smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. She burned red and gasped under her breath. "Ki-kiba kun!" she whimpered.

He smirked and moved down to her lips and kissed her passionately. She moaned and giggled then she felt presence that disrupted them. "I see."

They both stayed still to widen their eyes in embarrassment. "What are you doing here Aburame?" Kiba said in redness in his cheeks. He smirked. "…to see Hinata of course."

"What? But this was confidential between the Inuzuka and Hyuuaga family and the Hokage"

But this time Shino did a charming, wider smirk that instantly caught her eye. _He didn't spy on me, did he? He didn't see what happened between me and Kiba a few weeks ago did he?_

"Of course I know my bugs are natural spies." He spoke innocently. Kiba growled under his breath as Hinata went as pale as cream. "I came to fight for what I came for."

Kiba frowned gripping onto her hand tightly as if she was his only, favourite toy. "And what is that?"

"I came for my future child and wife."

Kiba twitched consistently in the brow as Hinata became colourless. "Yeah right, and who said?"

Kiba growled loudly at Shino, he smirked plainly. "Science because Hinata and I are chemically attracted to each other spiritually, physically, emotionally and…" She widened her eyes, begging for them to close. "… sexually."

"Science doesn't exist!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba, science does exist, moron." Shino replied instantly.

"Okay it does exist but you two ain't chemically attracted to each other, that's called soul mates and if you were soul mates you'd be chemically connected soul and heart, if you were soul mates you wouldn't have used her in the first place but you used her and broke her heart emotionally! There is no 'science' between you two!" He puffed as he finished correcting himself.

Shino stood quietly for a moment before he scoffed. He let out a sarcastic laugh. "You've got to be joking. Guess how many orgasms she had when we had sex on that day?"

"Shi-Shi- " She stuttered.

"Its because you don't know! How much did she have when you were having sex with her on that day?"

"St-Sto -" She stuttered quietly, Kiba stood quiet and looked away. Hinata grew quiet as the argument grew and filled up the room with tension, she felt light headed. Her voice did not come out.

"She had three within five minutes and each was 15 seconds long." He spoke with confidence. Kiba froze as if the Kiba inside of him was knocked down by Shino's basketball. "You probably gave her one, let me guess?"

"STOP IT!" She screamed, her face was red and her eyes were wide. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! YOU DON'T JUST FUCKING SPY ON ME WHEN IM HAVING SEX OR WHEN IM GETTING BEATEN, YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK! LEAVE ME ALONE! AND STOP FUCKING FIGHTING OVER ME LIKE A BUNCH OF FUCKING BABIES."

Shino bowed his head in embarrassment as Kiba scratched his head. Both boys were in shock. "I-I feel much better now."

"Hinata, Your father just arrived at the hospital." Tsunade rushed in feeling a bit awkward as she stood into the room which was filled with awkward tension. Hinata gasped, she felt drained.

She went black.

-----------

That was one hell of a difficult chapter.

WHOZ THE FATHER?


	13. Secret Between Her and Hiashi

"Hiashi-sama, is it true of what you did to Hinata?" Tsunade asked in the hallway. He kept eye contact with her with no regret in his eyes.

"Its true." He replied back with no emotion. She twitched in the brow but restrained herself from getting aggressive. She stepped behind the desk and sat on the chair.

"Hiashi, it is against the law to hurt another ninja in our own village." She spoke with her hands clutched together across her mouth. "You do know that?"

He fell silent for a minute and let out a devilish smirk. "She was from our clan, the clans from our village can do anything. Abuse, Rape and even kill another from the same clan."

"Hiashi!" She screamed which did no effect on him. "You abused your daughter! She is carrying a child from two possible fathers, also have you realized what you have done? What else have you done, huh?"

He still stared at her in that emotionless state but then that glow in his eyes made her think. _There is more than just using physical abuse, isn't there?_ "Tell me Hiashi because when you found out a baby was coming your way you were as happy as a child then after your wife died you started to treat Hinata differently."

She saw it, she saw him soften his expression. It was more sorrowful and filled with regret. He took in a deep breath. "Hinata wasn't my child." He answered.

"Hiashi," She said gulping down her regrettable five seconds of harsh words.

"Hinata isn't my biological daughter; she belonged to my wife's past affair." He explained as he narrowed his eyes to the floor. "She told me during when she was giving birth to Hanabi, she said Hinata may belong to me in blood or to her past affair s' and that was it, fifteen minutes later she passed away after Hanabi was born."

"Hiashi!" She screamed out to him grabbing his arm. "There are still chances that she is your daughter, a fifty-fifty chance!"

He frowned and pulled his arm away from her. "Even if I was her father and she was my daughter. She still carries that curse of her mother s'." He started to walk straight for the exit, the door. "Lust, betrayal and karma, those three things will surround her always."

She snickers. "Hiashi, there is no curse don't be so supertiscous."

But he does not answer or stop but walks on without thinking twice,

_The sounds of desperation and agony_

_The smell of sweat_

"_You can do it, Honey." He encouraged her. "I know you can."_

_The breathless puffing like the light of a candle was dying. "I-I cant Hiashi, It hurts so much." She whimpered._

_He smiled weakly and concernedly. "Come on, just think, you'll be a mother to two children, two beautiful children."_

_She panted and smiled. She carried on pushing, screaming as the pain was too excruciating. She begged herself to push it to the limit. She took one last hopeful breath and pushed as hard as she can, she heard the bells ringing in her ears and the warmness leaving her side. She knew she was dying._

"_Honey, I see the head, now do one last push for me!" He whispered in excitement._

_She screamed as she tried to push it out though the pain was so unbearable. "Hia-Hiashi." She spoke faintly trying to reach for his face. She heard the soft, screechy voice cry._

"_I-It's a baby girl, Hanabi!" He wrapped the towel around the blood covered girl. "It's a baby girl," He covered the baby with a small blanket and put her on Hanabi._

"_Hiashi," She mumbled as she found it hard for her to move her lips. She swallowed deeply. "I'm dying, im bleeding too much."_

_He smiles without the doubt in his eyes. "Tsunade sama, will be here soon and you'll be ok."_

_He rubbed her cheek, her pale cheek. She took in a breath. "I want to tell you something." She let the tears flow groaning as the pain kept in pace with her heartbeat. "Before I go."_

"_Hanabi, you wont die, you're not dying." He spoke optimistically as he saw her eyes wonder around._

"_Hiashi, I-I…" She puffed as she was exhausted from the blood loss and the baby. "You're not Hinata's father."_

"_What-"_

"_on that day when we got married. It was." She gasped trying to get hold of new breath. "I was depressed about the blind marriage."_

_He scratched his head angrily. He stood up and slammed his clenched fist on the wall._

"_Hiashi, I loved a man before I met you." She struggled to gasp. She blinked forcefully to let her tears slide down her cheek. "I wanted something special to remember before I let him go."_

_He grunted as he continuously slams his hand on the wall. "So you had sex?"_

"_Yes." She struggled to speak back._

_He walks back towards her with the sorrowful expression on his face, tears blending with her blood. "You hid this away from me now the daughter I love is NOT my daughter?"_

"_Hi-Hia-Hirashi." She stuttered as she started to feel a bit faint, she lifted up her hand for him. He grabs her hand tightly with tears flowing from his pale eyes. "I regret it five years ago; I grew to love and to understand you. I wish I could be with you forever. Im so sorry"_

_He sobbed and mumbled his words in desperation. "P-Please Hanabi, stay with me."_

"_When that time come, Hiashi, you'll find an answer to your happiness…" She gasped and took in her last cold breath. She felt her eyelids slowly shutting as if something was trying to put her to sleep. "I love you, Hyuuga Hiashi" Her last words felt cold on his skin, the warmth left her side. Her eyelids closed shut and felt nothing jump in and out from her chest. The light colours of her cheek were drained along with her blood. She exhaled but did not let out a small smile for him. Not even a small one. He twitched as he sobbed, holding her hand tightly. The soft cries of a small voice came out from the wrapped up figure. He slowly let go of her hand and reached for the crying baby._

"_I came as fast as I could Hiashi Sama." She puffed; she glanced at the pale woman lying on the blood drenched bed. She glanced back at him and kneeled down to his level. "Im so sorry, Hiashi."_

"_Its alright, It was her fate." He held the baby close to him._

"_Father, can I come in now? Is mommy alright?" A small voice whispers from outside of their door. He saw her, the girl he should never love, the girl who may not be his daughter. The family love he had for her soon vanishes. He sighs and gestures._

"_Yes you can, Hinata."_

"_Father, what is its name?" She asks gingerly. He looked away to look at his new born child._

"_Her name is, Hanabi." He smiled with glee. "Hyuuga Hanabi"_

_-----------_

_I have no idea how long this story is gona go for._

_Well next chapter will come as soon as possible_


	14. Her Painful Decision

Here is another of the chapters. Sorry it took too long for me to update. Yeh enjoy. Coz I recently changed the boring plot to this awesome new one

--------

Tsunade stared hopelessly at the bruised girl sighing to herself. "Hinata,"

All she could hear were her whimpers during the night and early of the morning. She knew Hinata was traumatically torn from that incident with her and her father. Tsunade realised that Hinata's depression had taken to a whole new level, she would not eat, and she would not want to talk to anyone about it as if she decided to stay in her own sad world. She knew it could and would harm her unborn child.

She knocks softly on her hospital door seeing that Hinata was sobbing into her pillow. She sighed once more and stepped further to her. "Hinata, you know you have to eat or at least talk to somebody about how you're feeling"

Her head lifted. "I may sound heartless and selfish; I would want to harm this child because all it had given me was bad luck"

Tsunade felt her cheeks heat up in anger. "Though the child had given you bad luck now, you don't know till after it is born" she rubbed the tears off her cheeks "Whether it is a curse or a blessing, most I've seen were blessings"  
"Tsunade-sama, this child has two unknown fathers." She sobs onto her palms. "I don't want to live with it anymore; I don't want this child to go through what I'm feeling"  
"I know you don't want that feeling of getting rid of piece of yourself off your shoulders."  
Hinata still overflowed with tears in her eyes and rubbed her slowly growing belly. "I just don't know what to do, what happens if I love one person and the child is going to be the other that I've given up on?"  
Tsunade pats her shoulders and smirks. "Well what would be really sweet is that the person would still love you no matter who the kid resembles."  
Hinata smiles back, it was like she opened up a bit more to her true happiness. "I guess you're right, Tsunade-sama"

Her ears twitches as she heard something had swept through the room in her light sleep. She knew she shouldn't have opened her window on that hot night. Within the speed of light she grabs her cup of water and throws it towards the angle of the sound. She didn't hear a crash not even the sound of a chipped cup. Someone stepped away from the shadows, a scent she recognised and immediately she felt the chill going through her whole body.  
"That's quite rude to throw things at your visitors" The voice spoke cheekily, she smiled immediately as if she was ready to pounce for a hug.  
"Kiba-kun" She whispered softly. She got off from bed and walked towards him and held out her arms at him, he pushed himself from her.  
"Hinata, I can't" He turned his head avoiding eye contact, all she could see was his red triangle tattoos on his cheeks.  
"Why?" She asked him curiously, which then led to a different emotion. "Tell me!"  
"I didn't want to see you go through pain; I knew I was part of your pain because you're in love with two of us" He spoke sounding a bit groggy which seemed that he thought very clear about it. "I'm seeing Sakura."  
As he mentioned the word 'Sakura' she felt as if the whole sky had collapsed on her. "S-Sakura?" she stuttered nervously. "Why her"  
She could see that he was staring at his own feet. "If you want me to stop seeing her, you tell me now" He rubbed her cheek and smiled warmly. "I'll stop seeing her for you"  
She knew that if she wanted him to stop seeing her, it would seem very selfish of her to control the environment around her for her own need.  
"I can't" She answered. "I don't want to control your life or anyone s'" she moved his hands off her soft, pinkish cheeks. She glanced at his smile wondering if it's just an act or the real thing behind it. She felt his two hands on her cheeks, she rubs her cheeks against his palms though she knew the feeling wont be with her forever.  
"Kiba-kun" she whispered out his name in front of his bare lips, holding in her cries. She felt him leaning in closer towards her lips. She couldn't help but share their last kiss. She felt it was heart feeling, it was like this kiss lifted her off her feet like for the first time.  
"For her, I'll try my best to gain the love of Sakura." He pulled himself away from her; she felt his warmth leave her cold skin. He gave her one of his last personal smiles. He stepped out of her hospital window sill and jumped to the next building to the next.  
She felt her heart rip into a billion pieces and felt that some had went into her blood stream and could never get it back.

_**Lost it all for a mistaken love for another…**_

_**------**_

Kewl I will make sure I will update as soon as possible.


	15. All Is Lost In Pieces

Sorry for the long hiatus, finally came with the new chapter

* * *

Hinata's tears start to flow down her cold cheeks as the pain of her heart increases. She hadn't stopped crying from that time when Kiba left her window for the person she so called 'friend'.

She loved Kiba and she realizes that she still does, that every time his face appears on her mind, her heart starts pulsating the worst kind of pain to ever experience.

She clasps onto her chest, the pain was becoming way too great for her to handle. She sobs loudly as she cries out in pain.

"My stomach, it hurts!" She cries out in pain as she moves around in her uncomfortably.

Tsunade storms into her room, "Hinata are you alright?"

She checks Hinata's pulse and chakra points.

"Hokage-sama, my stomach hurts so much" She shivers overwhelmed from all the pain, sweating from the increase of pain. "I feel as if I'm being ripped apart"

Tsunade then places her palm on Hinata's stomach, she then pulls her hand away and stares at Hinata straight in the eyes. "Hinata, I need you to remain calm."

"What is wrong with me?" Hinata sobs in pain while overwhelmed with fear.

"Hinata," Tsunade remained calm and professional. "your child inside is having convulsions inside the womb, we need to take the child out"

"No please hokage sama! I want this baby to live," Hinata breaks down in tears, shaking being hesitant to listen. "I need this baby to live!"

"Hinata, if we do not take this baby out this baby will take your life!"

Hinata cries out in anger with tears streaming down the side of her eyes. She wanted this and needed this baby to live for the sake of hoping to stay close to Kiba. As selfish as she was, she wanted Kiba back into her life; she wanted Kiba to return back to her as soon as the baby was born.  
She then spits out large amounts of blood as she felt the unbearable pain of as if her abdomen was being torn apart. She felt the uncomfortable warm, thick liquid soak into the bed sheets, felt as if she wet the bed. She knew.. all she saw was her world fading into darkness. She knew her world fell apart into a million unfixable pieces. Her eyes grew heavy, foggy from all the overflowing tears from her tear ducts. The feeling of losing something important pierced her heart. The pain was gone, her eyes fell into darkness and her mind completely shut off from the world. She never wanted to wake up again.

Hinata felt her weak eyes struggling to remain open. She felt bruised, hurt, torn, and traumatized.

"Oh, you're awake"

_This voice I recognize_. Her eyes start to water.  
"Kiba-kun.." Her sad and weak eyes gazed upon Kiba, who stood by her window side. There was silence, but Hinata read his eyes like a book, she then started to weep. "No.."

Kiba rushed to her bedside, hugging her closely sobbing into her hospital gown. "I'm so sorry Hinata that I caused this and made you feel this way but I want you to know I'm here now, I'm so sorry!"

The two held each other close. From then, no more words were exchanged but their tears of pain were soaked into each other's clothes.

* * *

Sorry for the very emotional chapter, will update very soon

hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
